


皇家一號

by Striver



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striver/pseuds/Striver
Summary: 性就是一場沒有愛的遊戲。





	皇家一號

**Author's Note:**

> 復古港豐au!  
> 差佬倫＊黑道太子爺磊  
> 仍然嚴重ooc注意！

1、  
邓伦落了晚班，漫步在香港狭窄的街道上。霓虹灯牌色彩斑斓却透着浓浓的廉价感，两旁的店铺里飘出咿咿呀呀有些不真切的电子声，随后是爆发的欢呼，真真切切。  
又是一年世界杯。人们挤在一方小小的屏幕前一同屏气凝神一同欢呼雀跃，不熟识的人因一粒球一支球队可以互相拥抱亲吻脸颊，这或许是足球的魅力吧。但邓伦本身对足球没有特殊的热爱，加上作为一名差佬工作繁忙，他实在分不出精力守在荧屏前关注着赛况。今天例外。  
大概是那些真真切切的欢呼感染了邓伦，他鬼使神差的推开一间酒吧的门，点了一瓶啤酒，融入人群的最边缘，试图跟上目前的球况。他盯着屏幕两三分钟后便走了神，或者说他的心思压根没聚焦过那块屏幕，他凭着酒吧昏暗的灯光打量起四周的人。  
在推开门的一瞬，他清清楚楚的知道自己就是来猎艳的，去他妈的球赛。他是同，在这个看似包容实则全是枷锁的城市苟延残喘的活，在一丝夹缝里寻着自己的光明。  
一位少年牢牢吸住他的眼光。那位少年微微斜靠在吧台上，灯光正正抵在他棱角分明的脸庞，微卷的发丝在灯光下透出淡淡的金色，双眼好似盛下了一整个银河而明亮有神，在昏暗的酒吧里熠熠生辉。他似乎也无心于球赛，大口大口的喝着酒，未能及时吞咽下的酒顺着下巴流过他纤长的颈埋入T恤的领口。  
邓伦咽了咽口水。出柜多年他自然能准确找到与他志同道合的约炮对象，特别是欢爱过后大家好聚好散不会互相纠缠。秉着如上信条，邓伦从不找年纪轻的男孩子，一旦被这些荷尔蒙过剩的男孩子咬上，想让他们松口极难。  
今天太多例外了。那个男孩就是美丽又危险的塞壬，散发着无穷无尽的魅力引诱着邓伦上钩。男孩如愿以偿。

2、  
只需几个暗示，男孩明白了眼前人的意图而他也乐在其中的接受。刚刚成年的他也不在乎多几个人提高一下床上技巧，毕竟身为吴家太子爷他身边从不缺床伴。比起那些对他有所企图阿谀奉承的床伴，这个素不相识、长相颇佳的男人挺合他胃口。  
“我屋企雪咗支vodka，返我屋企同我飲杯啊。”

没有vodka只有润滑剂。  
邓伦在浴室给自己做好了润滑，少年也戴好了套。邓伦勾着少年的脖子往床上带，少年也毫不犹豫的提枪而入。少年的尺寸不小，邓伦即使做了充分的扩张还是有些不适应，但是后穴被填满的充实感不管是在生理上还是心理上都叫嚣着邓伦向少年索要更多。  
少年也没让他失望。少年如打桩机般动了起来。即使是横冲直撞没有正中那一点上仍让他爽到头皮发麻，感到肠壁要被捅穿。勾人的呻吟从嘴角溢出，激的少年更加努力的耕耘。“准头好一点哇。”邓伦抓着床单，好不容易在少年停下的间隙挤出一句没那么喘的完整句子，“想唔想聽咁喦聽嘅？”  
少年勾了勾唇角，抱起邓伦转了个面，少年的东西在体内硬生生的换了角度，险险擦过那一点，邓伦的声音都变了调。少年经过这次的尝试找准了那一点，对着那一点发起猛烈进攻，每一下都准确而用力的正中靶心。邓伦的声音本就软软糯糯，这变了调的放荡呻吟完全没有粘腻感令人反胃，而是想让他叫出更放荡更勾人的声音。少年折起邓伦的腿，把邓伦的私处完完全全暴露于自己面前，好让自己进入的更深。更深的进入加上少年全力的冲刺，邓伦靠着后面高潮了。高潮后的肠壁一抽一抽的绞着少年的性器，仍然火热紧致，少年再抽插了几下也泄出来尽管隔着套，少年灼热的液体仍激的邓伦再次达到了高潮。  
邓伦甚至不记得精力旺盛的少年要了他几次，他只依稀记得自己最后连稀薄的液体都射不出来。  
这一夜，放纵与性。  
他记得在他彻底陷入晕睡前，少年用他低沉而温润的声音在他耳边喃喃：“我哋还会撞面嘅。”

－TBC－

**Author's Note:**

> 未完。下會有警署play。
> 
> 個人的創作意圖兩位只是炮友，不是一個談情說愛的故事。重點是車，沒啥劇情，所以沒刻畫兩位的身份故事。


End file.
